I.S.S. Accuser
History A rare example of Terran Starships lasting post-Empire refit, the I.S.S. Accuser is one of the oldest vessels still in service to the Empire today. Originally part of the Imperial Royal Guard Fleet for Empress Sato and her family in 2315, the I.S.S. Accuser was a top of the line personal cruiser assigned to a wide range of mission types. Coincidentally, the I.S.S. Accuser is one of the few vessels that inspired Emperor Jaresh-Inyo to mark his ships with the distinctive "yellow" colours of the Terran Empire ensuring to send a message of Imperial dominance over other species and to strike fear into the enemies heart. For many years however, the I.S.S. Accuser was presumed lost or destroyed when they were sent on a mission to retrieve an ancient Promellian Battlecruiser which had become trapped by a thousand year old boobytrap. The I.S.S. Accuser was unable to escape and used the last remaining ounce of power to destroy the Promellian Battlecruiser to prevent its technology from falling into enemy hands. It was then that I.S.S. Enterprise-D discovered the I.S.S. Accuser and narrowly escaping the Aceton Assimilators which had caused the Accuser to become trapped, managed to tow it free. By this point, the crew were all dead and over seventy years had passed. The I.S.S. Accuser herself was given a hero's welcome back to the Commonwealth which needed every available starship to fight increasing diplomatic tension between the Commonwealth and the Alliance. Construction and Initial Assignment After its rescue, the I.S.S. Accuser was subjected to a massive experimental refit, providing many new technologies such as Pulse Phaser Cannons on the end of each side of the "rollbar" and completely replacing the antiquated warp drive with a new Class 9 version. The I.S.S. Accuser was ready to join the Terran Fleet at the Battle of Bajor and unlike most of the other older Terran vessels managed to survive that encounter, destroying an impressive number of Alliance ships, despite its age. In the Fleet, it earned the title "The Witch" due to its age and its potential for destruction. Due to the vessels incredible service, Grand Admiral Orici ordered that the ship be drafted in Task Force Avenger despite being an older vessel. Admiral Orici argued that the vessel was a living symbol of what the new empire strode to achieve and on the battlefield would help to improve moral and remind the troops what the Empire was worth. In the Delta Quadrant, after her original captain was killed, the I.S.S. Accuser was assigned to newly promoted Captain Brott, a Bolian who had distinguished himself in the eyes of the Empire. Notes *The I.S.S. Accuser is the oldest vessel in Task Force Avenger however despite its old age, it is still a spaceworthy vessel. *The I.S.S. Accuser was first under the command of Admiral Mayweather, Royal Guard to Empress Hoshi Sato. The Accuser was originally designed as a royal pleasure cruiser, designed specifically to the Empress's tastes. Category:Fleet Category:Starships Category:Engineering Database